Mairwen Rees
Mairwen Rees, officially known as Princess Mairwen Ress II of the Welsh Dominion, is a member of the English Royal Family and is a noblewoman of the Kingdom of England. She was an aristocrat in the Dominion of Wales and was originally supposed to take over as Viceroy of the Dominion, but was captured during the Battle of Newport by the Welsh Liberation Front. Biography Early Life and Childhood Mairwen Rees was born on April 4th, 2266 in the Dominion of Wales in the Kingdom of England. She was born into the Welsh Nobility and they eventually married their way into the English Royal Family when she was three years old. Because of her ancestory, Mairwen had darker skin and was protected by her social status knowing that she would suffer discrimination in Welsh Dominion and English society due to their social views. When she turned 9, Rees had completed her training and was crowned a princess in a ceremony in the Royal Palace of Wales in Newport. The Extended Family Whens he was 11, she met Nora Newfield who became her new cousin and the two quickly became close friends as time went by. They bonded over their trust for each other and how they both hated their pre-determined future and the stuffy royal lifestyle which they sought to escape. After their families both moved into the same Royal Palace as the Newfields when Rees was 13, the two cousins became friends and would spend every day together playing and going across the entire palace. The two spent the next four years in relative peace with the 2280 Uprising being the only turbulent time as the palace was cut off by Welsh rebels, but the latter was crushed within the following days. War in Britain and Capture The peaceful life Rees and her family came to know and love would come to an end in 2282 following the start of the War in Britain which saw the Kingdom of England and its allies invaded by an alliance of nation-states known as the Gaelic Coalition. The war began after it was discovered that the English had given weapons and supplies to The Celts during the Frontier War and now Ireland, lead by the New Republic of Ireland, wants revenge and launched an invasion of Britain through Wales and other parts of the island. The Dominion was invaded by New Irish troops and Liberation Front members from the Republic of Wales and Rees, Nora, and many of their family members were captured by the Coalition in the Battle of Newport in 2283. Trial and Imprisonemnt After Rees was captured, she and other captive royal family members and nobility were taken back to the Welsh capital city of Cardiff where they were to stand trial infront of military tribunals held by generals and marshals of the Gaelic Coalition militaries. Due to her young age and lack of involvement in politics, Rees and Nora were spared and sentenced to a temporary imprisonment until a new trial could be held while other members of the nobility were punished with either life imprisonment, or even execution for those involved in supresssing the 2280 Uprising. Rees was imprisoned with Nora in Iselfield Keep, an abandoned castle that was repurposed into a prison, and were both put in the dungeon, guarded by Welsh riflemen and overseen by Sergent Major Artur Beddoe. Personality Mairwen Rees is a kind and caring woman who's close and very friendly with Nora Newfield, who she views as one of her only friends. Rees is also notable to being more tough and assetive in comparison of Nora as Rees is defensive of her friend and is known for being vocal about her opinions. Rees loves her family despite hating the royal lifestyle and wanting to have her future determined by her own decisions and not the strict royal code. Rees is also very snarky as she acts very snarky and irritative with her Welsh captors since being imprisoned. Category:People